Switcheroo
by kakashiisasexymothereffer
Summary: You don't know a person until you stood in their shoes and walked around in them. Exactly what happens to Katara and Aang. Please read and review! Long live Kataang!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone again!

A new story with new twists...this one is twistier...

Here's the storyline...Katara and Aang get trapped in each other's body (with the help of Aunt Wu) and their life changes...blah, blah, blah...you just have to read the story to find out the rest! muahahah!

Depending on how many reviews i get, I will continue. But if i don't get many, i will delete the story...unfortunately...

Disclaimer: You know...

miss ratava

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a year of having not been to see Aunt Wu and Meng, the gaang decided it would be a nice visit. After all, Aunt Wu's prediction _had_ come true for Aang. Ozai was killed and the now Lord Zuko took over the Fire Nation. Peace was finally brought the world.

"I can't wait to see Aunt Wu again!" Katara squealed in delight as they landed in the small village. "I wonder what my future will look like now." She said aloud.

"Who's Aunt Wu?" Toph asked.

"A crazy physic that we met some time ago" Sokka said and rolled his eyes. "I still think she's crazy."

"She isn't crazy Sokka." Katara hissed at her brother.

"Katara's right, Sokka. And I think you have said that.." Aang started counting on his fingers. "Too many times to count."

"Well, I just try to get some sense into this whole 'fortuneteller shpeel'." Sokka remarked.

They reached the door where Meng greeted them with hugs…a stronger hug for Aang, of course.

Aunt Wu stepped in to the room.

"Good day everyone." She bowed. "Long time, no see."

Everyone bowed.

"Aunt Wu, I'd like you to meet Toph Bei-Fong." He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Toph said and bowed.

"The pleasure is mine." Aunt Wu bowed as well.

"I hear that you give fortunes. Can I hear mine?" Toph asked.

"Of course. But I must speak with the Avatar and Katara first. There is something urgent that I must tell them." Aunt Wu turned to face Katara and Aang.

"Katara, Aang. I need to speak to both of you immediately. Please follow me." She led them into a different room that neither of them had been in. It was darker, more mysterious than the other rooms. Even the lobby was better than this.

"What's going on, Aunt Wu? Is something wrong?" Aang asked.

"Yes." She sighed. "It seems that I made a wrong prediction in one of your lives. I cannot remember for the life of me who I did, but it was one of you. I do know that it wasn't the older boy because his prediction _did _come true." She chuckled at the statement.

"But mine came true." Aang mentioned.

"So it must me mine?" Katara asked.

"I guess so, Katara." Aunt Wu said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Aang asked.

"I have written a passage on a paper that I need to give to you, Katara. This should be able to give me your true fortune, and erase the other one I gave you." Aunt Wu handed the small paper to Katara and she read out loud.

_You mind will let go of all bad fortune and release good luck to your life and everyone around you. _She read. She raised her eyebrow after reading it. "I don't get it." She said.

Aang closed his eyes. _You mind will let go of all bad fortune and release good luck to your life and everyone around you. You mind will let go of all bad fortune and release good luck to your life and everyone around you._ His mind repeated the phrase and he fell into a trance. Unfortunately, Aunt Wu nor Katara had noticed.

After finally understanding the paper, Katara closed her eyes and let her mind repeat the phrase also. She fell into the same trance.

Their minds erased. Katara's mind shot into Aang's body and Aang's mind shot into Katara's body. They opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How will their lives change? How will they actually live in the other's body? All these questions will be answered in the following story! Tune in again to "Switch-er-oo" to find out!

Please review!

miss ratava


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I love how many reviews I am getting! I love you guys!

Here is the next chappy to Switch-er-oo! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Do i have to say it?...

Please review! i love my reviewers! Suggestions are also appreciated too!

With love,

miss ratava

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This can't be happening!" Katara screamed as she started feeling around in her new body. "Aunt Wu?! What's going on!?" she said frantically.

"Oh my! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Well, what are we going to do?" Aang said calmly. Secretly, he liked the fact that he was living in Katara's body. He wanted to know what made Katara feel happy.

"I don't know. But if I remember right, this will last for 24 hours, so I guess that you have to live in each other's bodies for the next day. I am terribly sorry! Here, let me go find some type of potion that might work." She scurried out of the room to find the potion.

"What are we going to do?!" Katara yelled.

"Shhh! We can't let Sokka and Toph know." Aang said.

"Why? They might be able to help."

"Because Sokka will kill me." He said bluntly.

"Good point." Katara agreed.

"So we are just going to live in each other's bodies for the next 24 hours?" she asked.

"I don't think we have a choice." Aang said.

Aunt Wu walked in to the room and she nodded her head.

"I am sorry. I could not find any potion that will work for you. Please forgive me." She bowed.

"We do, Aunt Wu." Katara said and forced a smile for the old fortuneteller.

"Just please don't give this fortune to Toph." Aang said and left the room with his other actual body.

Katara and Aang walked down the hall, silently.

"Well, if we are going to live in each other's bodies, you are going to have to learn a little about my body…actually all women's bodies." Katara said and blushed. She guessed that the blushing came easily in Aang's body…hint #1 of his love for her.

Aang also blushed. Katara had a small hint of her love for him, as well, he noticed.

"What is there to know?" Aang asked.

"Trust me, a lot." She said as they entered the lobby again.

Everything seemed fine when they walked in the lobby. Sokka was lying down lazily, eating bean curd puffs, Toph was sitting down and earthbending occasional rocks that would "accidentally" end up in Sokka's mouth instead of the puffs.

Aunt Wu entered the room after them.

"Toph, would you like to hear your future?" she asked.

Toph nodded and Aunt Wu led her to another room.

Sokka took a moment out of stuffing his face of puffs to ask about Katara and Aang's fortune.

"So what did the crazy fortuneteller tell you guys?" He said as he picked his teeth with his pinky.

"Nothing!" Katara said. Sokka looked at Aang as if he was going crazy. He expected Katara to say 'nothing.' He glanced at "Katara" who shifted her weight uneasily and barely made eye contact with him.

"Something's going on." He said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders. "You two and your hormones." He lied down and started eating the rest of the few puffs he had left on his tray.

Katara looked nervously at her actual body while Aang glanced at his own. Thankfully, Sokka wasn't watching, or they would have been separated in to corners across the world.

Katara leaned close to Aang.

"I am going to the bathroom. Follow my lead." She whispered.

Aang nodded.

"I am going to go to the restroom, Sokka. Be right back." She told him as she rushed out of the lobby. He just waved his hand like he was shoeing her away.

"Yeah…I am going to go too." Aang said and followed Katara. Again, Sokka was busy stuffing his mouth with the puffs.

Aang met Katara in the hallway where they entered the girls' bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Aang whispered to Katara.

"I am going into the bathroom. Dah!" she responded.

"Not in my body."

"Oh, yeah. Right." She said. "Well, no one else is here, so we will be fine." She said and walked in through the swinging door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it might have not been "the best" chappy, but i swear to you, it will get better...i plan for a lemon-like scene next chappy.

I love reviews! They are tasty!

miss ratava


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I just love how many reviews i am getting! luv yas!

Well, well, well. I have another chappy ready, and if i promised you any lemon in this chappy, my apologies. I have changed it to the next because i had to set up the next chappy with some sort of kiss!! oops! did i just give away a hint?! Oh no! smiles sheepishly whooppssiieess!

Disclaimer: Blah. You know.

Love alwayz!

miss ratava

PS: Hope you like!

WANTED:

REVIEWS

REWARD: MORE CHAPPIES

IF FOUND, RETURN TO MISS RATAVA

hahaha! i feel like a bandit.

muahahahah! hahaha! ha...ha...yeah

TTYL!

ON WITH THE STORY!...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were both in the girls' bathroom, Katara locked the door.

Aang became nervous. His neck and cheeks turned a crimson red and he started to wipe away the little sweat that was forming on his forehead.

"Why did you lock the door?" He asked Katara.

"So Sokka doesn't kill you….or me." She replied.

"Why would he kill me…or you?"

"You'll see why." She said and started taking off "her" tunic.

_What the! _Aang screamed in his mind. Unfortunately, Katara heard it. He was in her body after all.

"Relax. It's going to be fine." She smiled. The smile comforted Aang, yet made his cheeks red again. "You'll need to take my outfit off." She motioned to her kimono.

"Are you serious!?" He whispered loudly. Sokka was only across the hall. "I'm never going to do that!"

"You have to. Trust me. You'll want to once in a while…I will teach you why." She gave him another smile.

Katara was already undressed in Aang's body and she felt very uncomfortable. She would have never thought it was such a different life if she was a guy. Her cheeks turned red, both because of her lack of clothes and what she was going to teach the Avatar.

Aang felt as if he was looking into a mirror, yet there was none. He felt awkward pains coming from his abdomen, almost causing him to hunch over. He clenched his stomach.

"Katara, I feel sick." He said.

"No you don't. Those are cramps. Get used to it."

"What are cramps?" he asked.

"Do you ever get nervous when you are around something that makes you embarrassed?" she asked.

"All the time." He said. Hint #2 for Katara.

"It's kinda like that feeling, only worse." Katara told him.

He removed her kimono and stood in her bathing suit. He still felt uncomfortable with breasts almost 3 times the size of his and something that wasn't between his legs.

"You have to be kidding me! I can't do this! This is insane!" He still refused.

Katara walked over. She had enough of his denials. She took off the bathing suit herself, while he closed his eyes. So, now he stood, nude in Katara's body with is eyes closed. That helped.

"Aang," She sighed. "You have to open your eyes. This isn't a time to act like Toph." Katara remarked sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." He replied in a sarcastic tone that matched hers. "I am not opening my eyes."

Katara sighed again. For an Avatar, he was sure hard-headed. Stubborn in fact. She thought of an idea to get him to open his eyes.

"Hey Aang? Can you come here for a second?" She asked in a girly voice.

"No." he stated simply.

"Okay then." She said.

Aang felt something warm on his lips. A sensation shot through his spine, making his shiver under the warmth on his mouth. Suddenly, he remembered the feeling.

_The Cave of Two Lovers!_ He screamed in his mind.

"Bingo." Katara said. She pressed against his lips again and she felt the other lips open and close around hers. A tongue pressed against her top lips waiting for entrance. Their mouths moved in an opposite motion, capturing a tongue once in a while. They pulled back and they stared at each other. They just stared for what seemed forever, smiling.

"HA!" Katara pointed her finger at Aang's face. "I got you to open your eyes! I got you to open up your eyes! Nya-nya-nya!" She pranced around, rubbing her success in Aang's face.

Aang blushed a deep red. He was fooled. Big time. But there was a revenge.

"Now, since your eyes are actually open, take a look at your new body." She said as Aang looked in the mirror that was hung on the wall of the bathroom. His mouth gaped open.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review button

\/

CLICKY! please-y!

Thank you--ie...yeah...


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm back. And i know that you have been waiting very patiently for the next chappy. I hope this is okay. It does have some lemon-ade in it, but not extreme lemon. This lemon-ade has more sugar and fluff in it than sourness from the lemon...

Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother...

Please review! I love suggestions and comments! They are very tasty! YUMMM!

Luv alwayz,

miss ratava

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_This is what I have to live with for a whole day!_ He thought.

"Really, Aang. It's not as bad as you think…I actually think I am going to have a harder time to get used to…something." She blushed.

"Now, I think you being over-dramatic." Aang said in a girl-ish tone. Katara looked at him with wide eyes and he covered his mouth. "I think that I am _becoming_ you. This isn't good." He sighed.

"Relax, only 23 or so hours to go." Katara said.

He sighed again. She was actually keeping count. He should too, he assumed.

Suddenly, Katara sat down on the floor and invited Aang to sit next to her. He reluctantly sat down, but farther away than she wanted.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a small amount of knowledge what it was.

"I just thought that I should tell you something before we are back in our own bodies." He said and looked down.

"What is it?"

"I love you." Wow. Did he just say that? It came so natural. Maybe Katara had been practicing saying that.

"Really?" Her face lit up, and then she blushed. "I love you too, Aang." It was pretty weird telling that to herself. It was like she was practicing, again.

They both blushed, and they were silent for a few seconds.

"So…what do you want to show me?" he asked, but he cursed at himself for asking because he knew what was going to come. The talk.

"All of the things about a woman's body. Pay attention." She said.

Aang nodded and let her begin.

When she began touching several different parts of "her" body, he started to sweat. There was so many new sensations that he never knew of. He even thought that he should stay in Katara's body a little longer. When Katara touched "her" clitoris, he immediately let out a small gasp.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That's the clitoris. It is pretty much the sensation button on women." Katara said calmly.

"Wow…." He blushed. "Can you show me again where it was?"

"Yeah, it's right here." She touched it again and Aang gasped.

"Wait a minute, I didn't see that. Can you show me one last time?" he asked.

Katara raised her eyebrow at him, but touched the button again. She was starting to pick up on something her was trying to have her do. Was he using her?!

"Katara, I am still not getting where it is! Is it invisible or something?" he asked.

"No." She had a plan to get back at him. "It's right over here." She touched it again, only she didn't stop. She kept fingering the small button and Aang kept gasping. A few seconds later, he started moaning. _This feels so good!_ He thought.

"You like that don't you?" Katara asked. She leaned down between "her" thighs and removed her finger, but replaced it with her tongue. She started to flick the button with her tongue and Aang let out a few more moans. His moans grew louder, and she covered is mouth with her hand to prevent Sokka from hearing them.

"Kat…ara….what…is…going…on?" He tried to say, but a wave of sensation swept through his body.

She chuckled, and replaced her tongue with her finger again.

"This is what you call an orgasm. You will soon experience what it is." She smiled. Aang didn't see her smile, though, because his eyes were closed and his head was back, hair strewn over his sweaty face. He felt the wave increase more and more.

"Katara! Stop! I have to go to the bathroom!" he tried to say.

"No you don't. Just relax and let me do this. It's part of the lesson." She continued to finger the small bump.

Suddenly, Aang started to shake and he let out a small scream, but Katara's hand quickly covered his mouth. A clear and sticky fluid came out on Katara's hand.

"What was that?" Aang asked.

"That was an orgasm. You're lucky you came so fast." Katara said.

"I came? Where'd I go?" Aang asked with a quizzed look on his face.

Katara laughed. "You "came"…better known as had an orgasm. Same thing, really."

"What is that?" he asked as he pointed to her fingers, soaked in the white liquid.

"That's…I can't remember. My dad told me it, but it's been so long since I was told, so I can't remember. I was told by other girls that it has some salty taste." Katara took a small lick of her fingers. "Yeah…" she spat. "That's definitely salty." Aang looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wanna taste it?" she asked him.

"No way! You are not going to get that stuff in my…" his sentence was cut off by a finger in his mouth. _I guess I have no choice to taste it now_. He thought. His tongue moved around her finger.

"You're right. That _is_ salty." He said.

As Aang's tongue revolved around her fingers she felt that something between her legs grow larger. _Great. Now what else could go wrong?_

"It really isn't that bad, just embarrassing." Stated Aang. "It will take a few minutes to get it back to normal. Here." He said and started rubbing the erection. Katara let our a moan.

"I feel bad that you have to deal with this all the time." She said when erection was gone.

"It comes more often than you think."

"Really?" Katara raised her eyebrow. "How often?" Her face came closer, her lips inches away from his.

"At least a few times a day." He said, moving his face closer to her's as well.

"That's a lot. Why so many times?" she asked.

"Hmm. Let me think….you." he said.

"I am the culprit? And I never knew!" she whispered.

"Well, what can I say? You're just so great." He said.

After having their lips be centimeters apart, they met again. Their mouths open and closed in unison and they pushed their bodies against each other. Their tongues intertwined. Their hands rubbed everywhere and everything. Moans escaped their throats. All of this was happening in the girls bathroom, of all places.

Their mouths drew apart and they looked in to each other's eyes. No words were exchanged. They didn't need to. They knew what the other wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, i hope you liked it! The next chappy with have more lemon flava (flava flav! lol) in it, but this is more of a fluffy lemon-ade...dang! now i want some lemon-ade! does anyone have any lemon-ade? anyone? anyone?

DUNDUNDUNNNN! will they go further? wait, did i already say that there is lemon in the next...? ahhh man! i did...i should keep my mouth shut! dang it!

Well, since you know what will happen...thanks to my big mouth...tune in again to Switch-er-oo! TTFN!

miss ratava

PS: ReViEw! PlEaSe!

l l

\/

CLICKY!


	5. Chapter 5

OK! Please don't hurt me!! –hides- Here is the next chappy. AND, to avoid any anger, I will try my best to add the last few additions soon. I just have to create them, and to tell you the truth, I have discovered a new topic to write fanfics about and I prefer that topic over Avatar. I promise I won't leave you hanging though. 

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Avatar, but if I did, there would definitely be Kakashi in it. (aka, my boyfriend XD I wish….). If you don't know who the heck I'm talking about, google the name and find out for yourself! But he is miiiine..lol

Well, on with the story! And I don't guarantee anything but a small lemon scene! Rated for a reason peoples!

-------------------------------------------------------

They grabbed each other's lips again, mouth encasing the other's as their tongues held a wrestling match. Hands scattered over their real bodies as the passion in the room rose. Aang reluctantly gave in and lied on the floor with Katara on top. Katara's legs enclosed around Aang's waist and an immediate sensation swept through their abdomens. More moaning erupted as Katara planted kisses down Aang and he started to scream, but Katara placed "her" hand quickly over Aang's mouth to stop screaming. (A/N: I am using "her" too much…) Aang's body started shaking and soon after, he came again.

After they both caught their breath, they stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Hey Aang?" Katara asked in a squeaky voice (A/N: lol…puberty…). "What are you thinking about right now?"

Aang giggled. "Do you want the truth or a lie?"

"Truth." Katara responded. _Duh_, she thought.

"I'm thinking of you…" Katara blushed. "And me…" Katara's cheeks grew a deeper shade of red. "And all of the immature things that we can do." The red on Katara's cheeks grew to the darkest red on the color wheel.

"You know what will happen if we do that, right?" Katara asked.

"Of course. That's why I have this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. Written on it was a water bending move that you could make to prevent things from happening during sex. Curious, Aang bought it from a poor man in old and dirty clothes for a few copper pieces.

"What? Where? How…" Katara asked, curious about how his mind worked. Even the Avatar was perverted in a way. Who knew?

"Just in case." He stated simply.

Katara gave him a peck. "Thanks." She said.

She handed him her water bending pouch, and he slowly directed the water, formed the shape and wrapped it where it needed to go. Surely enough, the bending went successful, and they continued their love-making.

A few kisses on the lips, turned into a few more kisses, which turned into more…and in more places. Their body temperatures rose and they started to sweat. Katara started massaging her breasts and Aang started massaging…, well, something else. Katara nor Aang could withstand the pressure between their bodies or the romance in the air. They closed any gap that was help between their chests. They pressed every inch into each other. Their bodies had become one and they started moving in simultaneous motion.

Aang drew back for a moment to ask Katara the question that had been in his head for the entire time he has been in the bathroom. He held himself on his elbows, which made Katara get up.

"Katara…" he said and looked deep into "her" eyes, but instead he was looking at a mirror.

Katara had read his mind and nodded. "I know that you are in my body for the moment, but you will eventually get back into your body and you will have to live with whatever decision that we make here..." He continued.

He was shushed by warm lips again. "Aang, you're rambling again." They both laughed. "Of course I want to do this. I've wanted to do this for a long time. And there isn't anybody who I would rather experience this with than you. I love you." She smiled down at him as he kissed her one last time.

"I love you too." He said before spreading his legs.

Katara drew his member towards her abdomen; however she hesitated.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Aang asked her.

"It's just that…I don't want to hurt you." She stated.

"How would you hurt…oh." He realized.

They froze in their positions for a few moments to think.

"If you promise to take it slow, I'll promise that I will tolerate any pain." Aang broke the silence. "Plus, there _is_ supposed to be pleasure after, right?"

Katara laughed. "Of course." She smiled. "Thanks Aang." She said as she slid inside her opening. At first, Aang closed his eyes and winced, but a few moments and a few inches later, his head was tossed back in pleasure rather than pain. She pushed further until she was fully inside. A moan escaped from their lips simultaneously. She pulled out and pushed in, repeating the process until they were groaning deeper and until she was ready to explode.

"Katara….pull….out…" Aang whispered, trying to say something as he was reaching his peak.

"No. I want to always be with you." Katara said as she pushed one last time. She put her hand over her mouth while she came, spilling the seed within her partner. Her other hand was placed over Aang's mouth to avoid Sokka hearing Katara's voice, screaming.

A wave of pleasure washed through their bodies. The sensation flowed from their abdomens to the tips of their fingers and toes. After the wave crashed, Katara collapsed on Aang and they held each other, trying to cool off.

--------------------------------------------------

I love reviews! As much as I love chocolate! And chocolate is goooood. XD

xoxo,

missratava


	6. Announcement

Letter from the author:

Hi everyone.

I will just like to note that I will not be continuing with this story. I give my deepest apologies to my readers.

Reason? I am currently not as interested in Avatar as I am in other things. I guess I grew out of the show. I still watch it when it is on, but I don't share the passion in it as I used to.

Again, I apologize for the end of this fanfic.

I do hope that you will continue to read my various other fanfics. I am currently working on a Twilight fanfic that I hope I post soon.

Thank you to all of my reviewers, readers, favorite-ers, and alert-ers who keep me writing.

Sincerely,

Missratava


End file.
